


well this is awkward

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Barista Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, So is Bucky, Tony Stark is So Done, also sam is too, i guess, im not even funny but im tagging it anyway, rhodey is disappointed, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: tony is a tired barista, but steve's got a big ass crush on him and everyone is amused





	well this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, like holy shit i put alot of tags
> 
> but hopefully it's good? maybe
> 
> i really don't know
> 
> also i deadass don't know shit about coffee shops except from reading fanfics so forgive me if this is ass

"aye, look who finally decided to show up" rhodey said, gathering bruce's attention when the sound of the bell ringing over door introduced someone walking into the cosy caféーand that someone was tony.

the known genius woke up late because he was studying late at night for _hours on hours_ for finals, and you know that takes a huge toll on you.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, you're beloved is here. don't wear it out, rhodey-bear" tony gave a small smirk before he cut of in a yawn.

bruce came up to him and handed him his uniform hat and massaged his shoulder a bit. 

"you alright, tony? you're looking extra tired today." he asked mildly concerned.

tony hummed. "im fine, brucie. i just had to sit through a car ride with clint and his buff ass boyfriend for an hour. it was torture listening to them flirting the whole time." he groaned and let his head bang on the counter, very loudly, making bruce wince, and rhodey rub his back in support.

but after tony's _minor_ breakdown from lack of sleep, he got back to normal with the help of his beloved coffee, and natasha came in a few moments after, so then they start to officially get to work.

everything went smoothly from then, customers were satisfied, it was honestly peaceful and quiet, only with hushed chattering from the local people, just like how tony preferred.

 _but_ , his peace and quiet was disturbed by a trio of tall incredibly good-looking men.

tony groan because they laughed absolutely _so loud_ , but as he readied himself for a terrible experience of obnoxious people, what he got was a face full of blonde and blue eyes. 

tony was frozen in place, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the blond-blue-eyed beauty. and apparently, his friends thought this was really fucking funny so natasha stepped in to save him from further embarrassment.

"hello boys" natasha grinned at them. "what would like today?" 

"ah you know, our usuals." the emo long haired looking one said.

so apparently he didn't pay too much attention to the people who walk in this damn shop, otherwise he would've known exactly who these people were.

"coming right up" natasha smiled at them and made her way to the back, not without giving tony a sly smirk before she left.

tony glared at her retreating back, but jumped slightly as he heard someone clearing their throat.

"uh" he turned around to face the them. "my name is tony, what are your's?" he cringes at how dumbs he sounds but he brushes it off.

the emo one stepped up. "i'm bucky, this is my pal steve, and my sweetheart sam." tony swore he saw a soft look in their eyes, while the blondeーor steve rolled his eyes playfully at them.

but other than that, sam raised his hand in a salute, and steve met his eyes and flushed red.

tony was honestly confused, but he really wasn't complaining.

"let's just get to the point man" sam piped up. "steve here, wants to take you out and shit because the man has been crushing on you since he's saw you and your friends around campus."

"sam!" steve gasps, and pushes the other man and flushed more in embarrassment for being exposed.

again, tony wasn't complaining because it was fucking adorable.

"i-i mean-"

"i'm sorry, tony. my friends are complete assholes." bucky and sam snickered behinded while he rolled his eyes at them again.

tony opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by natasha coming foward with the boy's orders.

"here you guys go, just how you like it." she winked at tony as they took the drinks with a polite 'thanks, nat'.

bucky motioned for sam to follow him, so the couple walked away from the counter and found a spot for all three of them.

tony awkwardly tapped on the granite countertop for a few seconds before he began to talk.

"so uh, about all that?" tony gestures for steve to get to talking, because he was honestly so confused and tired, but he's grateful because this is the most exciting thing that's happened to him in a while since he started working at this place.

"look, tony. i really really like you."

"i figured." tony said immediately, but then winced right after when he saw steve grimace slightly and looked down.

"um, i really would like to get to know you better. im a little old fashioned, but how about after your shift is over we could maybe...go see a movie together?" steve looked directly into tony's eyes, so full of hope, pleading for the other to say yes.

he honestly thinks this is happening all too fast, but what does he care? he's tony stark.

so fuck it.

"sure. i would love to, steve."

steve looked shocked and happy, also he looked like he could just jump tony right then and there, and he honestly wouldn't mind that one bit.

"wait really?" he asked in disbelief.

"yes really. wait for me, sweetcheeks?" tony immediately regretted saying a pet name so early, but steve didn't seem to mind.

steve giggled as he turned red once more.

he boldly leaned forward and placed a kiss on tony's cheek, making the latter's eyes almost pop out of his sockets.

"i'll be here" steve smiled sweetly at him and walked away to his two best friends and was immediately bombarded with questions and laughs.

tony could only stare dazed out into the open, hand on his cheek where steve's soft lips just had been.

he could hear rhodey and bruce laugh at his dazed state, bruce asking him how he feels, and rhodey saying he's proud.

"well how do you feel, tony?" bruce questioned with a smile.

"i feel like i need to lie down for the rest of day."

**Author's Note:**

> is it decent?
> 
> i think it's decent
> 
> maybe
> 
> but i need to work on writing steve's character better, and probably tony's too tbh
> 
> but this is just a starting point, this is my second mcu fic (':


End file.
